Take my breath away
by Vmk-xx
Summary: Feeling alone and worthless was all Olivia Weinberg knew in her teenage life. Her parents Alexis and David barely spoke a single word to her. But one day she meets a mysterious man in the woods and unknown to her this man would be able to take her breath away. Young man/OC - Yes I know he is gay in this film but please don't hate on this story because of that!
1. Alone

**Take my breath away **

**Chapter 1 **

**_Hi there! Well after watching 'Dark Harbor', I just fell in love with the movie! This is a young man/OC and yes, I know he is gay! However, we do not find that out till the last few minutes of the movie so please do not judge my story just because he is not gay in it. Also, Alexis will be older in this so she can be the biological mother to Olivia. So please enjoy and I hope you like this opening chapter! _**

Neglect, being invisible, heartache, and worthlessness were only a few feelings that Olivia Weinberg felt as she sat opposite her parents whilst stirring her food around her plate. She wished she were somewhere else where she would not be ignored or glared at whenever she tried to start a conversation. They were always like this, engaging in their own chat completely ignoring their daughter who only sat a few feet away. But that was her parents, they were too involved with each other's business that they never took the time to ask how she was or whether she'd had a good day.

That's why she hated spending time on their private island, it just isolated her even more. She gets up from her seat and slides out of the room, her parents not even glancing her way or questioning her sudden rush out the room. She quickly ties her long blonde hair into low pigtails that rest over her shoulders, taking a quick look in the mirror at her features before she grabs her basket and slips out the kitchen door. She heads into the woods, the only place she knows that keeps her away from the silence within the prison she calls her home.

Olivia listens to the birds tweeting and the rustling of the leaves as she treks deeper into the sun-filled woods. She finds the sun to be refreshing due to there always seeming to be a storm coming every time they came to the island. She continues to walk until she comes across what she is looking for, a small purple mushroom, she would always collect these as a child when her parents actually paid attention to her. These little pieces of fungi were her last connection to the parents she knew as a child and she planned on hanging onto it for as long as she could.

That had been when she had loved her parents deeply, when they spent time with her and returned her love. But now it was only Olivia giving the love, her parents on the other hand gave her nothing close to the emotion. Olivia pulls herself out of her memories and checks the mushroom knowing the difference between one being lethal and one being an aphrodisiac instantly. She places it delicately into her basket and then continues on her pursuit. Going ever deeper into what seems like a never ending woods.

After thirty minutes of mushroom picking Olivia places herself down in the familiar clearing where she would always sit after picking mushrooms. She lifts her head letting the sun brush across her pale skin, she opens her eyes for a second letting her light blue eyes sparkle. They never sparkled anymore, they were dull and full of pain, all because her parents didn't care about her anymore. She sighs loudly watching the bird's fly watching the birds fly over the trees, this was her happy place. Her place where she didn't feel unwanted or like a spare part.

Olivia jumps suddenly as a loud rustle comes from behind her. She lifts herself up and turns around quickly only to be met by nothing but trees. She breathes out a hard breath, then she hears it. A muffled groan. She looks down cautiously her hands forming into fists as she tries to control her shaking limbs. It's a man with messy brown hair and covered in dirt. He looks like he's been in a tussle Olivia wants to ask him if he's okay but the words won't form in her mouth. She gulps and then her tongue comes back to her.

''How did you get here?'' Olivia whispers, confused to how someone could get on her parents private island.

The man looks up at her with a glare. ''I swam.'' He says huskily.

Olivia shivers at the sound of his voice, but also the mans handsome features. ''Do you want some help?'' Olivia stutters out.

The man gives Olivia another glare. ''No I don't want to trouble you.'' He says.

Olivia cautiously bends down in front of him. ''It's really no trouble, I have a house right here on the island.'' She says offering the man a small smile.

The man looks up at her and nods his head as he begins to lift himself up. Olivia watches him making sure he doesn't hurt himself. When she see's that he is stable, she picks up her basket full of mushrooms and begins to walk in the direction back to her prison. Listening as the strange man follows heavy footed behind her.

**_Well what did you think? Should I continue with this? Let me know by leaving me a follow, favourite and review! They will motivate me to update if you like this! Thanks, Vmk-xx. _**


	2. Break the wall

**Take my breath away **

**Chapter 2 **

**_Hey guys! Thank you to Leyshla Gisel and Nicole1408 for reviewing they really mean a lot! Therefore, here is chapter 2 for you all, I hope you enjoy! _**

Olivia finds herself looking over her shoulder at the strange man, she notices he has a backpack slung over his shoulder and she smiles, at least he had some type of belongings with him. However, she also noticed it wasn't wet like his clothes or hair and that confused her. She just shrugs and continues walking towards her prison.

When they finally reach the bricks and cement, Olivia turns to the young man and smiles.

''We have an outhouse that has a bathroom, bed and everything.'' She says quietly.

The young man just stares at her. ''That would be great thank you.'' He says.

Olivia smiles. ''Okay follow me.'' She says as she begins to walk in the direction of the outhouse.

When there she peaks her head inside cautiously making sure her father or mother hasn't ventured inside.

''Okay no one is around.'' She says opening the door. ''Please make yourself at home.'' She says with a smile.

The young man lets a small smile spread around his face. ''Thank you, I really appreciate it.'' He says shuffling past her to sit on the bed gripping onto his bag tightly.

Olivia smiles. ''Would you like some food? I could also bring you some clothes if you like.'' She says.

The young man ducks his head. ''That would be great thank you.'' He says.

''All right I'll be back in a moment with everything.'' She says as she begins to walk towards the door.

When she is about to open the door the young man speaks up. ''You here alone then?'' He asks.

Olivia sighs. ''No I'm here with my parents.'' She breathes.

''Won't they mind you bringing me stuff and helping me out?'' He asks.

Olivia can't help but laugh, if only he knew. ''No they won't mind, I'll be back soon.'' She says leaving before he can say anything else.

The young man begins to take in his surroundings, shocked by the young girl's gratitude, no one had ever offered him help before, and he was enjoying it. The girl seemed like a lost soul that needed to be found again. He felt like he could happily do that, she was very pretty and he knew he wouldn't mind her company whilst she helped him out.

Olivia walked into her house; her parents were sat in the living room by the fire, unaware that their daughter had reentered the house. Olivia sighed and went through the cupboards trying to find something that the young man could eat without her parents hearing what she was doing. She went into the fridge to find her unfinished meal in their. She glared at the plate before grabbing it and placing it in the microwave, if she wasn't going to eat it the young man could.

''Olivia?'' She heard her mother's voice question.

''Yes?'' Olivia questioned back clenching her fists as she felt butterflies beginning to build in her stomach.

Her mother then looked over her seat and looked her daughter up and down. ''Nothing dear, I just heard the door and wondered if it was you.'' She says with a patronizing smile.

Olivia smiles the same back before her mother turns her head and Olivia rolls her eyes. When she was younger her mother was never like this with her, once upon a time she was actually concerned when her daughter disappeared out the house for a certain amount of time. The microwave beeping brings Olivia out of her thought process. She pulls the plate quickly out of the microwave and grabs a knife and fork. She places them all on the side before slipping upstairs into her parent's room and grabbing one of her father's shirts and a pair of his jeans. Hoping they will fit the young man.

When she returns into the kitchen, she feels the plate and sees that it is still warm. She smiles to herself and she cautiously opens the kitchen door making sure not to drop any of the items she is carrying. She walks quickly up to the outhouse, upon opening the door, she finds the place to be empty, she frowns, but then she hears the mistakable noise of a shower running. She smiles and places the clothes on the bed and the food on a small table.

'' I've brought you some clothes and food.'' She shouts.

She hears shuffling in the bathroom before the shower shuts off, the young man then emerges from the bathroom in a bathrobe. He smiles and looks at the plate of food and clothes.

''Thank you.'' He breathes.

Olivia smiles brightly. ''Your welcome. Have a good night.'' She says as she proceeds to the door again.

''Wait are you not going to stay?'' He asks.

Olivia shakes her head. ''No you've had a rough day, I'll give you your privacy.'' She says.

The young man nods his head in understanding. ''All right. I'll see you in the morning?'' He asks.

She smiles. ''Yes I will lock the door behind you to make sure my parents don't know your here. There is a ferry leaving the island that's just a short boat ride away, I'd be happy to take you there.'' She says.

The young man eyes her suspiciously. ''You know how to drive a boat?'' He asks.

She nods. ''Yes my father taught me. Have a good night.'' She says before leaving the outhouse, locking the door quickly behind her and running into the house.

She see's her parents are still up so places herself by the fire to get warm, she brings her knees up to her chest waiting to see if they notice she is their and talk to her.

She waits for five minutes before she hears her father cough. Olivia turns to him and is met by his menacing stare.

''Yes dad?'' She questions.

He glares at her. ''You're blocking the heat, move out the way Olivia.'' He growls.

Olivia shrinks into herself even more before moving across closer to her mother. Who just stares at her blankly, Olivia offers her a small smile but gets nothing back. She grumbles and stands herself up.

''Where are you going dear?'' Her mother asks.

''To bed goodnight mum and dad.'' She mumbles getting no response as she heads for the stairs.

As she climbs the steps, she shakes the awkwardness off her before walking into her bedroom and settling into bed after a change into her bedclothes. She lies awake for a few moments before images of the young man begin to flash into her mind. These cause her to relax and she falls into a soft sleep.

**_So was this okay? I hope you guys liked it! Please leave me a review, favourite or follow, as these will motivate me to continue writing this story! Much love, Vmk-xx. _**


	3. It takes the mystery away

**Take my breath away **

**Chapter 3 **

**_Hey there! Thank you all so much for the reception on this story it really means a lot (: I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and as a present from me here's Chapter 3! _**

Olivia wakes up to silence like she does every morning, she sighs and pulls herself up and wrapping her dressing gown around her. She walks down the stairs to find the living area empty of her parents, as well as the kitchen. She then finds a note on the table.

_''Gone golfing.''_

Olivia glares at the note, they were so blunt with her, but that was her parents. Then she smiles she can spend the whole day with the mysterious man she is keeping in the outhouse without having to worry about her parents. She decides to make them both a full English breakfast. She digs out all the ingredients she needs and begins to cook. When she is finished, she puts the eggs, bacon, sausages, hash browns, and tomatoes on two plates. She turns around and jumps upon seeing the young man sat at her kitchen table.

She places a hand on her heart. ''You scared me.'' She breathes.

''Sorry I saw your parents leave this morning, so I thought I would come in.'' He says.

Olivia smiles at him seeing he is wearing the clothes she had given him. ''Oh well I made you breakfast.'' She says pointing to the two plates on the side.

''Thank you.'' He says.

She hands him the plate with a knife and fork and waits for her to sit down beside him before he begins to eat. They eat in silence exchanging quick glances and small smiles. Once they are done Olivia takes their plates and puts them in the bowl for her to wash later.

''Why didn't you go with your parents?'' The young man suddenly asks.

Olivia sighs. ''They don't spend time with me anymore, I might as well be invisible to them.'' She says.

''Why don't they like spending time with their own daughter?'' He asks.

Olivia shakes her head. ''I don't want to be rude but I just met you... I don't even know your name.'' She says.

The young man moves a little away from her. ''Yeah sorry... I didn't mean to be nosy.'' He says.

Olivia lets a little giggle leave her lips. ''It's fine... we just drifted I guess, my parents and me, I grew up and I think they felt like they lost their little girl once I turned sixteen.'' She says.

The young man raises his eyebrows. ''How old are you now?'' He asks.

''Nineteen. I'm on winter break from university.'' She says.

''And you came here with your parents? A place that makes you feel isolated and alone. I can see that you know even though you have company here you're still alone. The parents you once knew are gone because you claim it's because you grew up. However, maybe there could be another reason?'' He asks.

Olivia looks at him with shock, how could he get all that from just looking at her? ''I don't know it was as soon as I started my exams that they started to drift. My mother clung to me the longest helping me with revision and preparing me for my exams. Then I started my A-levels and she became a completely different person, spending all her time with my father. My dad barely even smiles at me anymore. Maybe they just ended our attachment because they thought it was going to be hard losing me when I went to university. I don't know.'' She says before bursting into tears.

The young man moves closer to her and lifts her chin so she is looking at him. ''Don't cry.'' He whispers.

Olivia shoves his hand away from her chin. ''Don't do that.'' She begs. ''Why am I even telling you all this I don't even know you.'' She exclaims standing up. ''Just because I helped you out doesn't mean that gives you the right to help me out!'' She shouts at him as her tears continue to fall.

The young man stands up. ''That's right take your anger out on a stranger.'' He says softly.

''Stop it!'' She screams. ''I don't want to shout at you, I'm sorry It's just... _them._ This is what they do to me. They make me feel so angry.'' She says.

''Hey it's alright, you can talk to me. I may be a stranger but it's the least I could do after you have shown me all this kindness.'' He says cautiously getting closer to her.

''Thank you.'' She says as she wipes her tears away. ''Would you like some tea? We can drink it by the fire.'' She says.

He nods. ''That would be great. I just need to fetch something first.'' He says.

''Alright.'' She says with a kind smile.

She watches him walk out the door as she flicks the kettle on and waits for the water to boil whilst placing sugar and tea bags in the mugs. He returns with his backpack wrapped around his shoulder. Olivia pours the milk into the tea and gives it a quick stir before she picks up the two mugs and signals the man to follow her into the living area. They sit down on the run in front of the blazing fire. Olivia hands the young man his tea with a smile.

''Thank you for listening to me and sorry about getting angry... I have had that bottled up inside of me for a long time.'' She sighs taking a sip of her tea.

''Bottled up anger is the worst anger.'' He says.

''So do you have a name? Or am I just going to have to keep addressing you with no name.'' She says with a smirk.

He smirks back. ''I don't like people to know my name.'' He says.

Olivia glares at him. ''Why not?'' She asks.

''It takes the mystery away.'' He says.

Olivia just smiles at him. Happy to finally have company. Happy to finally have someone to vent to. She was happy she was finally finding a friend in a stranger.

**_So what did you guys think? Was this okay? Please leave a review/favourite/follow they really do mean the world to me! Also if I do not update before Happy New Year Everyone! I hope the New Year brings you joy and happiness! Much love, Vmk-xx. _**


	4. Like pools of emptiness

**Take my breath away **

**Chapter 4 **

**_WOW! Thank you all so much for the reviews on the laptop they mean so much! Therefore, here is chapter 4 for you lovely people! _**

They sit in silence while they drink their tea, unsure what to say to one another. Suddenly the young man looks at Olivia who has her eyes glued to the fire.

''Do I make you nervous?'' He asks her.

Olivia looks at him with a smile. ''No not at all, I'm glad to finally have company. Socializing with people doesn't make me nervous... Just socializing with my parents does.'' She tells him honestly.

''Do you have many friends at university?'' He asks.

''Only two that I'm close too, others are more like people I see from time to time.'' She says.

''What do you study?'' He asks.

''Children's nursing. Children are so much easier to talk to than adults are and they don't judge you they tell you everything that is on their mind. It's refreshing working with children when I have parents like mine.'' She says taking another sip from her tea. ''What do you do?'' She asks.

''That is amazing.'' He breathes before he reaches into his bag and hands her a pile of small pieces of paper.

She gives him a confused look but then looks down to see they all have pieces of writing on them, all written in different ways. ''You're a writer?'' She asks with a smile.

''I'm a poet really. I think of something then ask people to write them down for me.'' He says.

''How come?'' She asks confused.

''I never learned how to write, seems easier for me to ask people to write things for me.'' He says.

Olivia smiles at him and begins to read some of the writing. After a few moments, she looks at him baffled. ''These are beautiful, you really are talented.'' She says.

''Thank you, I'm very glad you like my work.'' He says.

''You should ask someone to write a book for you. Full of your poems.'' She suggests to him.

He shakes his head. ''Oh no, I could never ask someone to do that for me.'' He says.

She smiles at him. ''I'd do it for you, but unfortunately training to be a nurse takes up a lot of time.'' She says.

He smiles at her. ''Thank you. When did you say you would take me to the island where the ferry docks?'' He asks.

She sighs. ''In two days.'' She says.

''Will your parents not realize that you have taken the boat?'' He asks.

''No, I've already explained that my father is cold hearted and my mother centers her world around herself. She's like a modern day Queen Victoria, she only cares for love and affection off my father and believes me to be a resentment.'' She says with a small laugh.

The young man just nods his head. ''I see.'' He breathes.

''Davis Weinberg, amazing lawyer, shitty father. Alexis Weinberg, fantastic gold digger, shitty mother.'' She says downing the rest of her tea.

''Are you finished with that?'' He asks.

''Yes.'' She says.

''Let me take it. I shall wash your dishes while you get dressed.'' He says.

Olivia looks down at herself realizing she is still in her dressing gown and blushes. ''Thank you.'' She says handing her mug over to him. ''I won't be long.'' She says.

He smiles at her. ''Take your time.'' He says.

She smiles at him and begins to make her way up the stairs to her room. Once in there she smiles to herself as she begins to get herself dressed. She then shoves her hair up and puts on a little bit of makeup before she makes her way downstairs to see the young man still washing the dishes in the kitchen. She silently walks inside and begins to dry the dishes next to him. Once they are finished Olivia issues him to follow her.

''I want to show you a place that doesn't make me feel isolated.'' She says walking out the kitchen door.

The young man follows her intrigued as Olivia begins to walk into the woods. He had seen the woods, walked through it after he was washed to the shore. However, he continues to follow the girl that intrigued him immensely.

They come up to a clearing in the woods where the sun shines through the trees and the grass in long. Long enough for someone to get himself or herself lost in it.

''I have been coming here since I was a girl. Me and mother would spend hours here collecting mushrooms and just spending time together, playing with my dolls or coloring.'' Olivia swoons as she walks around the clearing.

''You loved her didn't you?'' The young man asks.

Olivia nods. ''Yes very much she's my mother, I idolized her as a child and then I started to grow up and she changed. I think she resents that I have become an adult. She misses the child I was.'' She says.

''And your father?'' He asks.

Olivia's face turns sour. ''He never really showed me affection, only when it suited him. He would help me with my homework and things and until I was ten, he would play with me in our back garden at home. Then he started pulling away, he would tell my mother it was because of work. However, she knew better so she spent as much time with me as possible. Then she lost her little girl.'' She says holding back the tears she can feel coming.

''You still love them though?'' He asks.

''Of course!'' She exclaims. ''How can a daughter not love her own parents. No matter how cruel they are too me, I know they still love me, just in their own way.'' She says sitting down and lifting her face into the suns rays.

The young man sits close to her and takes his hand in hers. ''I may have only just met you. However, Olivia I can see that you need love. Your eyes are empty and your soul is too. Your childhood was happy but your adulthood isn't because your parents don't see the amazing woman their daughter has become.'' He says.

Olivia looks at him in complete amazement. ''You barely know me and you have managed to read me like a book.'' She says.

''I can read people very well.'' He says with a smile.

Olivia looks deep into his eyes. ''If you wrote a poem about me what would you say?'' She asks.

He smiles at her and takes her hands. ''I would say that yours eyes are like pools of emptiness that deserve to be filled with happiness. Your soul is lost and it needs to be found. Neglection is your adulthood, love was your childhood. Now there is a spirit that came from afar that has come to save you from the isolation you live.''

Olivia lips part and come together again. '' Mesmerizing.'' She whispers.

This young man was beginning to astound her.

**_So what did you guys think? Was this good? Thank you all so much for the reception you are giving this story I am truly greatful! So please keep reviewing, following and favouriting as they are my motivation. Much love, Vmk-xx. _**


	5. Her little bubble with the young man

**Take my breath away **

**Chapter 5 **

**_Hey, guys! IT'S NORMANS BIRTHDAY! :D :D :D :D Therefore, here is an update for you guys on the beautiful mans birthday! _**

Olivia continued to just stare into the young mans eyes, taking in the beautiful words he had just said to her.

''Are you all right?'' The young man asks her.

Olivia comes out of her daze and blinks a few times. ''Yes, sorry that was just so...'' She stops talking bringing her eyes back to the young mans sparkling blue orbs.

''So?'' He questions.

''Accurate, you barely know me and you sum me up in just a few words.'' She says.

''I can read people very well, yet reading you is so interesting. You're special Olivia.'' He breathes brushing his hand down her face.

Olivia finds herself leaning into his hand, closing her eyes and sighing. ''Oh.'' She whispers.

''I want to change the look of loss in your eyes.'' He says.

''To what?'' She asks her eyes still closed.

The young man begins to play with a piece of her hair. ''To happiness. To love.'' He breathes.

This causes Olivia's eyes to fly open. ''What?'' She asks in a whisper.

''I want to get rid of the loss in your eyes and make you happy.'' He says with a small smile.

Olivia gulps. ''But you are leaving in two days.'' She whispers.

The young mans eyes bore into her. ''Do you want me too?'' He asks.

Olivia shakes her head. ''No, for the first time in my adult life I actually feel I am no longer a ghost on this island.'' She whispers.

The young man smiles at her and finally removes his hand from her face. ''Let's get back.'' He says standing up.

Olivia looks up at him with a look of sadness on her face. ''Okay.'' She says standing up.

''What's wrong?'' He asks concerned.

''I always hate leaving the woods. It means I have to return to the house.'' She says.

''Well your parents aren't there, I will be and I will not ignore you.'' He says.

Olivia smiles and loops her arm in his. She feels him stiffen at her touch but he soon relaxes when he looks down into her light blue eyes. This girl was special and he was willing to spend as much time with her as he could.

They walk in silence the only noise between them being their shoes slamming into the grass as they make there way back towards Olivia's dungeon Once it comes into view Olivia freezes causing the young man to stop with her.

''Somethings wrong.'' She states.

''What?'' The young man questions.

''Somethings wrong. I have a bad feeling.'' She says.

''You want me to go hide in the outhouse?'' He asks.

''Yes please. I won't be long.'' She says.

She unhooks her arm from around his and makes her way towards the main house. She watches as the young man approaches the outhouse with his hands in his pockets. She smiles and walks through the kitchen door to reveal her parents both sitting on the table staring daggers into their daughter.

''Where have you been Olivia?'' Her father's deep voice asks.

''Out.'' She says bluntly.

''You didn't leave a note.'' David spits.

''I thought you were going to be gone for a long time. I didn't feel I needed to leave a note.'' She says beginning to rub her hands down her arms.

''Darling, you don't want me and your father to worry do you?'' Her mother asks.

''I was only in the woods, you weren't here!'' Olivia snaps.

''Do not talk to your mother like that!'' Her father shouts at her.

Olivia ducks her head. ''Sorry Dad.'' She breathes.

''Don't say sorry to me!'' He snaps.

''Sorry mum.'' Olivia whispers.

''Look at her when you apologize!'' David shouts.

Olivia lifts her head letting a single tear fall. ''I'm sorry mum. I'm sorry I didn't leave a note, It's just when you go golfing you are normally gone for the whole day. I just went for a walk in the woods I didn't expect you to be back.'' She breathes.

''Oh Olivia you self-obsessed girl.'' David hisses.

Olivia looks at her father with shock as more tears begin to fall.

''Don't look at me like that young lady! You know you only think of yourself if you didn't you would have left me and your mother a note!'' He booms.

''I'm sorry I wasn't thinking.'' She says.

''As always.'' David says.

''Olivia just go, you have put me and your father through enough. Don't upset us even more.'' Her mother says.

Olivia walks past them both her hands shaking. She had a feeling something was wrong and there was. Her parents were home removing her from the bubble she had been in with the young man all day.

She walks upstairs still shaking trying to make to the tears stop falling from her eyes. She walks into the bathroom and throws up. This is what her father did to her, made her feel sick to her very core whenever he intimidated her. She let it all out and then whipped her mouth before leaving the bathroom to come face to face with her mother.

Olivia just stares at her, ignores her, and walks straight into her room. She breathes out a large breath, she had never been so cold towards her mother before, and that made her feel sick again. However, not in the same way her father made her feel sick. She sighs and begins to change into some more comfortable clothes. She comes downstairs in a tank top and a pair of sweats. She walks straight past her parents who are sat on the sofa by the fire.

She smiles at them both weakly, shuffles into the kitchen grabbing herself a glass of water, and sits herself down at the kitchen table.

She lets her index finger circle the rim of her glass as she thinks about the way her father had spoken to her. He was treating her like a child that was the only way he knew to speak to her and that angered her. She wasn't a child anymore, but obviously, her father thought different.

Olivia then gets up, slips out the kitchen door, and makes her way up towards the outhouse. She wanted to return into her little bubble with the young man.

**_So what did you think? Was this okay? Thank you all so much for the support on this story it means so much to me! Please keep reviewing, following and favouriting as they are my motivation! Love you all, Vmk-xx. _**


	6. It was so tender and soft

**Take my breath away **

**Chapter 6 **

**_Hey there guys! Here's another chapter for you lovely people, enjoy!_**

The young man lies on the bed in the outhouse when he sees Olivia walk in, a glum look on her face and red-rimmed eyes. He doesn't move just watches her as she sits beside him on the bed. She then looks at him with a single tear slowly falling down her face; he moves his hand towards her face and wipes it tenderly away with a single finger. Her expression doesn't change she just stares into his blue eyes. He tilts his head with a sympathetic look on his face.

''You okay?'' He asks gruffly.

She shakes her head. ''I didn't leave a note, so my dad shouted at me and called me self-centered.'' She breathes.

''I'm sorry.'' He says taking her hand in his.

''Don't apologize it isn't your fault that my parents pretend to care about my safety.'' She stutters as more tears threaten to fall.

The young man begins to stroke her hand, Olivia stares at him fascination clear in her eyes. She watches as he begins to kiss and suck on her hand, his eyes never leaving hers, Olivia holds her breath as his kisses start to travel up her arm. Olivia then becomes more aware as the young mans lips connect with her neck and then her cheek. Her eyes shift to watch what he is doing and then he kisses her slowly. She responds immediately as the young mans hands slide down her hair, but she stays still only letting her lips move.

When the young man pulls away, they stare at one another for a long moment and then she stands up.

''I best get back to the house. My parents are already mad at me for disappearing without telling them.'' She says quickly pulling herself together before she runs out the door.

The young man wipes his hands down his face watching her ever-shrinking figure run through the night back the house that she calls her prison. He then lies back down on the bed letting images of Olivia invade his mind.

/ / / / / / /

Olivia awakes in the morning with a gasp at the sight of her mother sitting on the end of her bed. She gives Olivia a cold glare as she lifts herself up.

''Yes?'' Olivia asks.

''Darling how are you this morning?'' She asks.

Olivia eyes her suspiciously. ''Fine, what do you want mum?'' She asks folding her arms over her chest.

''To talk.'' She says bluntly.

''About what?'' Olivia asks.

''You, how is my little girl?'' She asks giving her a kind smile but her eyes still held coldness.

''I'm not your little girl mum, I'm your teenage daughter who is a student at university studying to make a life for herself so she doesn't have to rely on her rich parents for the rest of her life.'' Olivia answers getting out of bed and wrapping her dressing gown around her.

Her mother turns towards and sighs. ''Darling please don't start you will always bee my little girl. We never talk anymore.'' She says.

''And who's fault is that?'' Olivia asks.

Her mother sighs again. ''I know darling. I know.'' She breathes.

Olivia then turns towards her mother. ''Look mum you know I love you. However, please let's keep our relationship the way it is. You ignoring me and then hiding behind dad when he is cold towards me because for some unknown reason he resents his own daughter!'' She snaps before storming out of her room and running down the stairs straight into the kitchen ignoring her father who is sat in the conservatory his head buried in a newspaper.

Olivia rolls her eyes and pours herself some coffee before sitting beside her father, who's eyes don't even twitch. She helps herself to some toast that lies in the middle of the table.

''What are your plans for today Olivia? Going to swan off into the woods without a word?'' David asks her sarcastically.

Olivia smirks. ''I'll leave you a note if that's what you want.'' She says.

''I do not appreciate your tone young lady.'' He scolds.

Olivia laughs. ''Okay dad whatever.'' She says standing up and heading for the stairs.

David glares at her. ''My darling daughter.'' He breathes the sarcasm clear in his voice again.

Olivia climbs the stairs two at a time trying not to let the young mans face invade her mind; she couldn't believe he had kissed her last night. It was so tender and soft. No one had ever kissed her like that before he truly intoxicated her. She didn't mean to run out on him she was just shocked by his sudden affection that it scared her and she ran. Like the scared little teenager she was. But she was going to see him again, she couldn't leave him alone. However, it was going to be difficult since she had no idea what her parents were doing with their day.

She changes quickly into her clothes of jeans and a baggy jumper before she runs back down the stairs and straight through to the kitchen where she slams the door straight behind her. She runs up to outhouse and unlocks the door quickly before slipping inside to see the young man still asleep on the bed. She tiptoes up to him slowly and leans her head down to his ear.

''Morning.'' She whispers into his ear.

She watches as he stirs but still stays asleep so she begins to shake him slowly and then his eyes snap open in surprise and he jumps away from her.

Olivia looks at him stunned. ''Oh my, I'm so sorry I scared you.'' She gasps.

She watches at the young man tries to calm his breathes. ''It's all right, it's all right.'' He breathes.

She smiles at him weakly. ''Did you sleep well?'' She asks.

He walks behind her and slips a cigarette into his mouth; she had never seen him smoke before so this surprises her. ''Yes thank you.'' He says taking a drag from his cigarette.

Olivia then begins to slowly walk towards the young man and reaches out her hand to delicately stroke it down his face as he continues to smoke his cigarette. ''Sorry.'' She whispers.

''For what?'' He asks.

''Running out after you...'' She stops talking blushing as she relives the memory.

The young man smiles softy, taking the cigarette out his mouth, setting it on the side and then he kisses her hand. Olivia doesn't hesitate she moves forward and lets her lips connect with his in a soft embrace.

**_So what did you guys think? Was this good? I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I really did enjoy writing this one! Thank you all so much for the reviews, favourites, and follows they mean so much to me they really do! Please keep them coming they are my motivation. Much love, Vmk-xx._**


	7. Made her skin crawl

**Take my breath away **

**Chapter 7 **

**_Hello there my beautiful readers! Guess what... NORMAN REEDUS FOLLOWED ME ON TWITTER! :D It was the best moment like ever and such a surprise I couldn't stop crying or shacking! Okay fangirl moment over here is chapter 7 for you people! _**

Olivia could see the mystery in the young mans eyes as she pulled away from him, she stepped away from him as she tried to get her breath back.

She looks at him with flushed cheeks. ''Surely that should get me your name.'' She says.

The young man stares at her before he steps towards her and caresses her face. ''You would think so wouldn't you?'' He whispers.

Olivia blushes. ''You really are a mystery.'' She breathes.

The young man gives her a small smile. ''And that's how I want it to stay.'' He whispers again.

She smiles at him. ''Then I shall call you Mystery, if you won't tell me your real name.'' She says.

The young man sniggers. ''Have it however you want Olivia.'' He says her name huskily.

Olivia finds herself staring admiringly into his eyes at the way he said her name. Oh, how she wanted her name to be spoken that way every time she heard it. It made her stomach do crazy things and made her skin tingle. Olivia felt like she was in such a beautiful place when he was around her.

''I must go mystery, otherwise my mother and father will become suspicious.'' She says.

He looks at her blankly. ''You have planned for me to leave the island tomorrow.'' He says.

Olivia feels a stabbing feeling in her chest. ''You don't have to leave then.'' She says.

''I don't want to trouble you.'' He says.

Olivia laughs. ''You are no trouble to me. You're just a mystery.'' She says with a wide smile as she makes her way towards the door.

He follows after as she closes and locks the door behind her. He leans against the door his cigarette now back in his mouth. He smiles at her as he blows smoke on the window causing her to laugh. Olivia waves at him before she runs down to the house, once inside she places herself on the sofa and begins to watch the television. She was sat on her own for a while before her father enters the room.

''Nice to see you are doing something productive Olivia.'' Her father says harshly.

''I'm off dad, there is no need to do anything productive.'' She says with a smile.

''Oh there's that attitude again, Olivia I do wish you spoke to me properly.'' He says.

Olivia keeps her eyes glued to the television. ''I do dad you just wish to ignore every kind thing I say to you.'' She says.

David looks at his daughter with shock. ''Well nice to see you are in a pleasant mood today dear.'' He says before walking away.

Olivia places a cushion over her face and laughs to herself as she continues to watch telly. She then feels fingers begin to run through her hair and lips press against her head.

She sighs. ''Mum, what do you want?'' She asks.

Her mother walks around the sofa and stands in front of her daughter. ''Can I not show my daughter some affection?'' She asks.

Olivia rolls her eyes. ''Yes of course. However, with you I know you don't mean it.'' She says with venom in her voice.

Alexis sighs. ''Oh Olivia how you underestimate me, why do you think that I don't care about you?'' She asks.

Olivia stands up from the sofa and turns the television off ignoring her mother's presence for a while. She then looks at her mother, meeting her identical eyes. She offers her a small smile before she runs up to her room collapsing onto her bed, her body shaking as she does. She was finally finding comfort in a man that was no longer a stranger to her. She knew nothing about him, yet she still found herself drawn to him and it felt good. Yet the affection her mother had just shown her caused her skin to crawl and her blood to run cold. She didn't like it.

She lifts herself up off her bed and looks at herself in her vanity mirror that stands by the side of her window. Her skin was pale, but her eyes had a slight brightness in them and she knew that was because of the man that she had now named mystery. He was doing what he promised bringing happiness into her eyes. Yet her soul was still lost and she knew it. She would never find her soul if she kept coming back to the island that held her loving childhood. If she wanted to become her own person, she would have to leave her parents behind and take the young man with her when she did.

''Oh Mystery what are you doing to me.'' She whispers to herself.

Her door then slams open startling her. Olivia turns to see the furious face of her father. ''Olivia you want to tell me why there is a strange man housing himself in the outhouse!'' He booms.

Olivia looks at him with shock. ''I have no idea what you are talking about.'' She stutters standing up.

David glares at his daughter. ''Yes you do Olivia, don't you dare lie to me!'' He spits.

Olivia sighs and ducks her head, her father's empowerment breaking her. ''I found him in the woods. He needed my help.'' She says refusing to meet her father's eyes.

''What makes you think you can house a strange man on your mothers island!?'' He hisses.

Olivia lifts her head. ''He needed my help!'' Olivia hisses.

''Well he's clearly had your help since when I found him taking a shower! Making himself at home clearly! Get him off this island!'' David shouts his eyes filled with fire.

She glares at David. ''No!'' She shouts.

Olivia watches as her father approaches her, but before he can grab her arm, she takes off running towards the stairs. She hears her father following her quickly. She doesn't look back letting the adrenaline run through her veins.

**_Well there you go you lovely people! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites they mean so much to me! So please keep them coming as they are my motivation! Much love, Vmk-xx. _**


	8. He takes her hand and squeezes it

**Take my breath away **

**Chapter 8 **

**_Hello dear people! Sorry it's been a while! Been trying to think of where to go with this chapter! Plus, I had a lot to think about lately so my heads been a little messed up! However, it's clear now so here's a new chapter for you all! Please enjoy... _**

Bang, bang, bang, go Olivia's feet as she runs down the stairs, once she reaches the bottom she bolts through the living room and kitchen. She hear's her mother shouting at her and her father as she storms out the kitchen door. Her father shouting her name as Olivia slams the door in his face. Then she hears two pairs of voices shouting out to her, her mothers running after her now too. She can hear her father hard breaths getting closer, she urges herself on until she reaches the door of the outhouse. However, before she can open the door, her father shoves her against it and takes a firm hold of her wrists to keep her still.

''David, what are you doing? Let her go!'' Olivia hears her mother shout at her father.

David just glares at Alexis. ''Do you know why we've hardly seen our daughter?'' He questions Alexis, who shakes her head. ''She's been galavanting around with a strange man and housing him in our outhouse!'' He growls.

''It's not like that!'' Olivia shouts through tears as David's hand tighten around her wrists.

''David stop! Let her explain! You are hurting her!'' Alexis screams.

David sighs and let's go of Olivia's wrists. Olivia cautiously moves herself away from the door, revealing mystery who is stood on the other side, a dark expression on his face. Alexis gasps and stares at her daughter, the shock covering her face and reaching her eyes.

''Olivia what have you done?'' Alexis hisses.

''He needed help.'' Olivia says through tears.

''Yeah and after you helped him, you didn't send him away? How long has he been here?'' Alexis asks.

''He had nowhere else to go and he's been here a week.'' Olivia stutters.

David glares at his daughter. ''A week? Oh, Olivia I truly admire the trust you have in us.'' He spits.

Olivia glares at her parents. ''Trust? Trust? What trust do we have? You don't even acknowledge my presence anymore! He's the only one to do that in six years! You two are so wrapped up in one another that you neglect your own daughter!'' She shouts as the tears begin to fall more.

David and Alexis look at her taken aback. ''Darling what are you talking about?'' Alexis asks.

Mystery comes out of the house then, he looks David and Alexis up and down before he looks at Olivia with a soft smile. He takes her hand and squeezes it tightly.

''Ever since you realised I wasn't a child anymore, you stopped spending time with me! The island isn't even my home anymore, it's a prison. I come here with you and I spend all my time alone in the woods or sat in front of the fire. You aren't even my parents anymore; you're just two people that live in the same house as me! Ever since I went to university, you hardly utter a word to me! It hurts you know! Knowing that your own parents resent your every moment, why do you hate me so much?'' Olivia asks them. ''This young man here.'' She says looking at mystery. ''He has made me feel wanted again, made me happy while I'm on the island. He's captured my soul and started to heal it!'' Olivia screams.

They both look at her with shock. ''Honey we don't hate you.'' Alexis says.

''Yes you do! Everyday mum we used to go into those woods and look for mushrooms when I was a little girl, now I do it alone because you are too busy with dad! You're both so self centered! You didn't even care when I got a first at the end of my first year in university!'' She shouts.

David glares at his daughter. ''Darling of course we cared, we are so proud of you.'' He says and Olivia see's her mother nod her head, clearly holding back tears.

''Well you didn't seem to show it! Yet in a week, this lovely compassionate man has shown me more affection that you have since I turned thirteen!'' She shouts.

Mystery takes Olivia's hand and kisses it, causing her to blush; he then turns to Olivia's parents. ''I'm sorry about this, Olivia was just helping me and I decided to help her. Your daughter really is an amazing woman.'' He says smiling shyly.

David nods his head. ''Well thank you for telling us something my wife and me are already aware of. I guess you can stay in the outhouse whilst my wife and I have a discussion with our daughter.'' He says.

Mystery nods his head, he takes out a cigarette and walks away from the three of them, nodding and smiling at Olivia as he does.

''Come on young lady inside the house, I think we have a lot to talk about.'' He says.

Alexis approaches her daughter shyly and puts an arm around her as they walk down to the house. Olivia drys her tears as they enter the house and all sit down at the kitchen table.

Olivia crosses her arms over her chest as Alexis begins to talk. ''Now honey we never wanted you to feel neglected it's just that we know you aren't our little girl anymore and we know teenagers like their space...'' Alexis is cut off.

''But that doesn't mean you completely ignore me! I still need my mum and dad, even if I'm hardly at home anymore, I still need you.'' Olivia says.

''Is that why you kept that young gentleman around? Because you wanted some company?'' Alexis asks.

Olivia looks at her mother coldly. ''Yes he actually paid me some attention and enjoyed my company. I like him mum, he kissed me.'' She whispers.

David slams his fist into the table. ''He what? Oh my, darling our daughters turning into a hussy.'' He exclaims.

''Dad really? You want to start acting like my dad now?'' Olivia asks him.

''Oh look she's learned how to back chat too.'' David swoons.

Olivia rolls her eyes. ''I have feelings for a man I've known for a week dad, I'm a girl we do that.'' She snaps at him.

''Oh Olivia, you're a smart girl, don't be so naive!'' He snaps.

''Well can you blame me for being naive He's been showing me attention; making me feel like I'm important and wanted, all because I showed him some compassion and let him stay on the island. This week has been the best week I've had for the past six years because I've been spending time with someone who really does take my breath away.'' She says.

''Oh look darling our daughters all love struck, how lovely.'' David says dryly.

''Honey how can you be sure that he likes you too?'' Alexis asks her.

Olivia's eyes go wide. ''Were you not just listening to me? He kissed me! We have a connection!'' She shouts.

''A connection with a random stranger who conveniently turns up on a private island!'' David snaps.

Olivia sighs. ''You really don't understand do you.'' She hisses.

''We are trying to Olivia, it's just hard for us to understand that a man you've known for a week is showing you more attention than me and your father.'' Alexis says.

Olivia shakes her head. ''You two are impossible.'' She growls standing up.

''Oh she's about to go for a run again.'' David says.

''Shut up David!'' Alexis shouts at her husband. ''Olivia where are you going?'' She asks her as Olivia heads for the stairs.

''To pack my things, I'm leaving this island and never coming back!'' She shouts.

**_Boom! Hehe! I hope you guys liked this chapter (: Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows! They mean so much and are my motivation! Love you all, much love, Vmk-xx. _**


	9. She and Mystery drive away

**Take my breath away **

**Chapter 9 **

**_Hey guys! Here is another chapter for you! I hope you enjoy!_**

She turns her back on her parents, who both stare at her with bewilderment. She walks silently up the stairs, pulls her suitcase from underneath her bed, and begins to shove all her clothes blindly into it. She slams her suitcase shut with great satisfaction before she pulls her duffle back from the top of her wardrobe. She takes it into her bathroom and puts all her toiletries within it, and then she runs back into her room and puts all her personal belongings within the duffle bag. She was really doing this, leaving the island for good. She looks around her room, which has now lost her personal touch. She smiles, relieved that she has finally plucked up the courage to clear her presence out of the room she saw as her escape for the past six years.

Pulling her suitcase off of her bed and slinging her duffle bag over her shoulder, she leaves. She cautiously walks down the stairs to see her parents still sat at the kitchen table and to her amazement, her mother is crying. Olivia makes her way towards the front door and taking a deep breath she walks out of her prison. The place she used to call her home.

She walks up towards the outhouse, she sees mystery, leaning against the outhouse, a cigarette in his hand, and his bag slung over his shoulder She smiles at him and he smiles back, but then he looks at her confused as she pulls her suitcase up the hill.

''Olivia what are you doing?'' He asks her.

Olivia chuckles. ''I am finally leaving this place behind, care to join me?'' She asks.

He pulls his cigarette out his mouth. ''That depends, where we heading?'' He asks.

Olivia dangles a set of keys in front of him. ''Wherever you want to go, I have the keys to my dads boat.'' She says coyly.

Mystery shakes his head. ''We best get going then.'' He says.

Olivia sighs and takes his hand. ''Not yet come on inside the outhouse.'' She says dragging him inside.

Mystery caresses her face. ''You sure you want to leave this all behind?'' He asks her softly.

Olivia takes a hold of the hand holding her face. ''I need to, you have managed to take away the loneliness here, but if I am truly able to become the person I aspire to be. I need to leave this place behind and that includes my parents.'' She says.

''I see a fire in your eyes, the mist is gone.'' He breathes.

Olivia smiles. ''All because of you. In this past week I've really fallen for you mystery.'' Olivia admits.

Mystery brings his blue eyes in line with Olivia's. ''I know, you've captivated my heart too Olivia.'' He whispers. ''I like your face.'' He whispers lower this time.

Olivia feels herself blush. ''You really want to come away with me?'' She asks.

''You may call me mystery, but your life is a mystery to me too, I'd like to see that.'' He says.

She smiles. ''Let's go back to England and live a life my parents will never see.'' She says.

The young man leans in and kisses up Olivia's jaw before he connects his lips with hers; they kiss for a long moment, Olivia getting lost in his touch as she places her hands nervously on his thighs. He let's her breathe beginning to suck on her neck, Olivia's breathless, oh what this man did to her. The kiss then stops and they leave the outhouse, hand in hand, only to be met by Alexis and David.

''Olivia, please don't do this, this man is a stranger, we are your parents we know you better than anyone. Please.'' Alexis begs her through tears.

Olivia shakes her head. ''No you know the child Olivia, the girl who used to look up to you both like you were the most amazing people in the world. Now the adult Olivia looks at you with despair and hate. I despise the both of you. You have neglected your own daughter for the past six years. I've had enough.'' She says.

''Come on darling stop being a drama queen and just come inside. Stop being such a spoilt brat!'' David snaps at her.

Olivia scoffs. ''Spoilt brat? Ha! I've never acted spoilt my entire life! Woo! My parents have money, but I never took advantage of it, you did!'' She snaps. ''And you still do now!'' She hisses.

Alexis tries to grab her daughters arm but Olivia simply shoves her off. ''Don't touch me!'' She shouts. ''Just let me go! The moment you two are out of my life, I will be able to live my life the way I want too! I won't have to worry about dad's patronizing stare anymore or you as a self-centered mum! I'll be free, my own women!'' She shouts.

''Please Olivia.'' Alexis tries to beg.

''No mum, you lost me a long time ago, I just chose to come back to see if you two would finally realize that I'm here every holiday with you. This young man here has shown me that I can be my own person and feel loved and be loved because he is my light. You and dad are my darkness.'' She says placing a hand on mystery's chest as she does.

''Do you have anything to say?'' Alexis asks the young man. ''You're taking our daughter away from us, come on say something!'' She screams.

Olivia looks into mysteries eyes and he smiles, before his face becomes dark as he directs his gaze towards David and Alexis. ''She's said it all, your daughter is an incredible woman and I'm sorry you two never paid attention to that, now you have to live with this. She's leaving with me because we have a connection and I've made her feel, feelings she should have felt about you two for the past six years but she hasn't because you've acted as if you have no daughter. She loves you, she always will, but there is a thin line between love and hate. You've lost her because you always returned her love with hate. I thank you for producing Olivia because now I get to spend as much time with her as she wants. She's leaving because it's what's best for her.'' He says.

David glares at the man. ''How dare you!'' He snaps. '' You've known our daughter a week and you think you can just stand there with her, acting like you really care about her and tell us that about our daughter!'' He booms running for the young man before Alexis pulls him back.

''David don't, he's right. We have neglected her, she needs to go and live her life. We need to let that little girl go that we cling too and let her grow into a woman without us. She doesn't need us any more honey.'' Alexis stutters staring straight into her daughters eyes.

''He can't just take her away from us!'' David shouts.

''Dad please let me go.'' Olivia says.

''But you're my little girl, I can't do that Livvy.'' David says using the nickname he used to call Olivia when she was tiny.

Olivia takes in a shaky breathe. ''Daddy please, realize your mistakes and let me live my own life. I'll become a nurse, maybe one day I will return here. However, I won't be your little girl. I'll be Olivia your grown up daughter who promises to make you proud.'' She says through tears.

David nods his head in defeat. ''Goodbye my darling star.'' He says.

''Goodbye dad.'' Olivia breathes, climbing onto the boat after mystery.

''Olivia, Te amo.'' Her mother says.

''Te amo mum, Te amo dad.'' Olivia says.

Then she starts up the boat and she and Mystery drive away. Half way through the journey Mystery turns to her.

''My names Danny.'' He says.

Olivia smiles. ''Well Danny, thank you for coming into my life and showing me that in order to leave your past behind, you have to see your future.''

**_Well we are coming to an end on this story! However, not quite yet my lovelies! Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, and favourites! One or two more chapters should do it! I really want to develop Olivia and Young man (now named Danny) before I end the story. Much love and hugs, Vmk-xx._**


End file.
